Send The Angel
by Sakura Nakizawa
Summary: Tentang kerinduan seorang Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Diakhiri dengan hobi Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu blushing. WONKYU, BL, DLDR.


Send The Angel

.

.

Sakura Nakizawa presents

.

.

\\(^o^)/ |Always WonKyu | \\(^o^)/

Kyuhyun berbaring diranjang dengan tubuh dalam pelukan kekasihnya, Siwon. Dalam kamar bernuansa setengah merah muda dan setengah baby blue (tentu saja, karena kamar ini ia tempati bersama Sungmin) itu mereka hanya terdiam dalam hening, terlalu sibuk dengan batinnya. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

Wajah manis itu cemberut tidak karuan, tapi tetap saja wajah imut nya tidak akan pernah luntur. Alis yang bertaut, pipi yang mengembung dengan sedikit rona merah, dan bibir kissable mengerucut yang terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Jangan lupakan boneka Pikachu dalam pelukan namja manis ini, siapa yang bisa tahan melihatnya ? Siwon yang alim saja…diragukan. Siwon yang mulai tidak tahan, menarik Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah baby, lagipula bukankah hanya satu minggu ? sebentar saja babyKyu" Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung kekasih manis nya. Perkataan Siwon yang terdengar santai, sontak membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"YAH! Apanya yang sebentar?! Satu minggu itu lama Choi pabboWon! Ish, yang benar saja!" Kyuhyun memukul Siwon membabibuta dengan boneka Pikachu ditangannya. Khukhukhu~ Siwon tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, entah mengapa dalam otak Siwon sudah mempunyai prosesor tersendiri untuk mengartikan makna ucapan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya menggoda Kyuhyun ide yang bagus..

"Ah! Aku tahu, kau pasti takut merindukanku kan! Euhm euhm" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahil dan alis tebal nya yang dinaik-turunkan bergantian. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menimpuk wajah kekasih nya dengan kaus kaki Eunhyuk. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, kaus kaki Eunhyuk itu bau, tidak jadi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Membuat Siwon menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa bilang?! Percaya diri sekali kau!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ditebak Siwon itu tidak salah, hanya bagi Kyuhyun itu kurang tepat.

"Kau tahu babykyu, aku punya prosesor tersendiri untuk mengartikan ucapanmu" Siwon melemparkan wink pada Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang menurut Kyuhyun bodoh. Kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya kembali pada Siwon.

"Kalau begitu berarti prosesor di otakmu rusak, aku tidak mengartikan begitu" Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengangkat dagu nya menatap Siwon.

"Lalu apa?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Apa iya dia salah? Tapi biasanya selalu benar kan ? bukannya menjawab Siwon, Kyuhyun malah menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon. Entah mata Siwon yang salah atau memang benar, telinga Kyuhyun dan sebagian leher atas nya terlihat memerah.

"Akutidakmauhyungpergi" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya secara cepat dan hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Aku tidak mau hyung pergi" cicit Kyuhyun, kemana Kyuhyun yang arrogant dan seenaknya ?

"Tidak, hyung tidak akan pergi. Karena hyung pasti kembali babykyu. Hati hyung akan selalu membawa hyung kembali padamu, saranghae Kyunie" Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Nado hyung, aku mengantuk"

"Baiklah ayo tidur!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya, dan berbalik membelakangi Siwon. Lengan Siwon kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuhyun possessive dari belakang.

"Hyung, apa kau belum tidur?" Kyuhyun menolehkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Belum baby, apa ada yang kau butuhkan ?"

"Anio, aku hanya takut saat hyung pergi aku tidak merasakan hangat pelukan hyung lagi. Dan awas saja kalau kau sampai macam-macam dengan yeoja centil itu, aku tidak akan segan untuk memotong habis junior mu." Siwon terkekeh pelan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga menelan ludah berat, Kyuhyun itu kalu marah tidak akan pandang bulu.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kalau kau memotong habis little Choi, bagaimana aku bisa memuaskanmu babyKyu?!Tentusaja kau akan selalu merasakannya baby, hanya saja kau harus sedikit bersabar. Arra" ternyata nyali Siwon masih cukup untuk sekedar berfikiran pervert, kapan Siwon tidak mesum ?

''Masa bodoh, asal kau tahu saja. Aku tidak main-main, hyung! arrachi" Kyuhyun menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Siwon dan mulai memejamkan kitty eyes nya. Kyuhyun..kyuhyun…

\\(^o^)/ | Always WonKyu | \\(^o^)/

Kyuhyun terbangun saat cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat ventilasi dikamarnya mengusik mata. Dengan kesal, namja manis berambut coklat itu menarik selimut baby blue bergambar bintang itu tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi tubuhnya hingga kepala. Namun cara itu tak berhasil karena tidak sampai lima menit selanjutnya selimut itu justru terkapar di lantai, semakin panas.

Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan mata yang setengah terbuka, Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dengan kasar diusapnya wajah manis itu. Hingga tanpa sengaja kitty eyes nya menatap jam weker kecil berbentuk kuda diatas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Pukul 08.55 KST, mata yang tadi setengah terbuka itu menjadi terbelalak lebar. Dengan cepat mengambil handphone nya dibawah bantal dan menelphone nomor kekasihnya yang sudah hafal diluar kepala.

~tuut tuut tuut tuut tuut~

Kyuhyun membanting handphone nya kasar.

'Kenapa Wonie tidak membangunkanku sih? Aku kan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sebelum kuda bodoh berangkat ke New York. Uuh menyebalkan! Dasar bodoh!' namja manis itu terus merutuki paginya dalam hati. Karena hari ini ia free, sepertinya menarik jika tidur lagi..

\\(^o^)/ | Always WonKyu | \\(^o^)/

~A week latter

"Hyung, jam berapa Siwon hyung pulang kemari ?" Kyuhyun menanyakan jam keberangkatan Siwon pada managernya saat mereka berada di ruang ganti. Sang manager menatap Kyuhyun biasa. Magnae urusannya ini termasuk tsundere, sama seperti magnae TVXQ sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya sayang, hanya bingung mengungkapkannya. Seandainya Kyuhyun dan Changmin tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang manager, mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus sudah mulai menggali kuburan.

"Siwon berangkat pukul 6 sore disana. Mungkin jika disini sekitar pukul 4 sore nanti, wae ?"

"Anio" Kyuhyun menjawab singkat. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kaca besar didepannya, lalu kembali membersihkan wajahnya yang putih pucat itu dari make up. Setelah selesai ia membereskan semua barang bawaannya dan bergegas kembali ke dorm bersama manager nya. Jadwal nya hari ini hanya ada dua, namun selanjutnya untuk nanti pukul 7 malam. Jadi ia bisa pulang dulu untuk istirahat.

"Hyung pergi dulu ne, hyung harus mengurus duo berisik itu." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan manager nya, tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Siapa lagi kalau bukan EunHae yang saat ini sedang syuting untuk MV duo terbaru mereka. Ahh pasti dorm sangat sepi..

"Ne, jangan lupa membawa obat darah tinggi hyung."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau mati konyol karena mengurus mereka. Yasudah, annyeong Kyu"

"Ne, annyeong hyung.." Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mobil manager nya itu mulai berjalan menjauh membelah kota. Kyuhyun melangkah pergi memasukki kompleks apartemen dorm nya..

\\(^o^)/ | Always WonKyu | \\(^o^)/

Kyuhyun memandang pantulan wajahnya dicermin merah muda milik Sungmin dengan aneh. Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan masalah jerawat yang kadang ia keluhkan secara berlebihan sampai uring-uringan tidak karuan. Tapi matanya..

Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata dan tidak ketinggalan kantung mata yang semakin menjadi. Rasanya ia mengalahkan hobae nya yang satu grup dengan Junmyeon. 'tampan tampan begini enak saja kalau dipanggil panda' Kyuhyun membatin. 'Aku tetap lebih memilih dipanggil cantik ataupun manis oleh Siwon hyung, daripada dipanggil panda!' Kyuhyun kembali membatin. Diliriknya layar ponsel yang menunjukkan photo dirinya bersama Siwon saat kencan mereka 2 minggu yang lalu. Dengan geram Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk foto itu, tepatnya ke arah gambar Siwon.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Karena kau pergi aku jadi tidak bisa tidur, pabbo!" Kyuhyun mencoba membuat wajah marah dengan mata melotot dan salah satu alis yang dinaikkan, tapi Kyuhyun merasa aneh sendiri melihat pantulan wajahnya pada cermin.

Kemudian ia mengambil fotonya secara close up. Benar benar menunjukkan bagimana kusutnya wajah Kyuhyun selama ditinggal Siwon. Kemudian ia beralih membuka pesan untuk mengirimkan foto itu. Di bagian bawahnya ia menuliskan, 'Karena kau aku jadi susah tidur, pabbo'. Jangan lupakan cacian Kyuhyun pada akhir kalimat. Setelah itu ia menekan tulisan 'send' pada layar ponsel nya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang menggantung manis di dinding kamarnya.

'masih pukul tiga, seharusnya masih bisa masuk. Itupun kalau kuda mesum itu tidak mematikan ponselnya' Kyuhyun membatin was-was

Dengan kasar ia membanting tubuhnya di tempat tidur baby blue nya, hingga tanpa sadar ia terlelap ke alam mimpi..

\\(^o^)/ | Always WonKyu | \\(^o^)/

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat jam kuda yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tapi dorm masih sepi. Mungkin hyungdeulnya masih mempunyai banyak jadwal. Kyuhyun bergegas bangun dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan sebelum manager hyung menjemputnya. Kyuhyun melangkah santai ke dapur untuk sekedar mengambil minum. Tenggorokkannya terasa serak. Kemudian kaki jenjang itu bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai menyiapkan keperluannya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan tas jinjing di tangan kanan dan sepasang snakers di tangan kirinya. Begitu keluar ia langsung mendapati manager hyung sudah menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Tumben hyung datang lebih awal, tidak biasanya? Kena angin apa? Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat polos.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat pakai sepatumu dan segera susul aku di parkiran. Ini sudah pukul 6 Kyu, aku tidak mau kita terlambat." Sang manager berkata sambil berlalu keluar.

"Dasar orang tua!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

\\(^o^)/ | Always WonKyu | \\(^o^)/

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang tampak tenang dengan sleeping beauty nya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tidak mau terbangun jam segini, hey yang benar saja ini massih pukul 3 dinihari. Ia tadi baru pulang dari jadwal nya pukul 12. Apalagi sekarang perutnya memberontak tidak karuan.

Setelah Kyuhyun memuaskan hasrat laparnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Memang benar kata pepatah, tidur itu paling enak kalau sudah kenyang. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sebatas dada. Baru juga ia ingin memejamkan mata sebelum sebuah beban berat menghimpit tubuhnya. Baru ia akan mendamprat habis orang diatasnya, sebelum orang itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun menjadi duduk dan menyalakan lampu nakas disebelahnya.

"Aigoo kenapa kau baru tidur babykyu, hyung takut kesehatanmu terganggu" orang itu a.k.a Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan besarnya.

"…" Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap datar Siwon. Kadang kekasih tampannya ini memang tidak tahu situasi.

"Apa kau selalu begini selama aku di New York ?" Siwon mengelus pelan lingkaran hitam pada mata Kyuhyun dan melayangkan tatapan khawatir. Kyuhyun meringsut memeluk Siwon.

"Sudahkubilangakutidakbisatidurtanpahyung" oke, Siwon rasa Kyuhyun memang lebih pantas menjadi rapper.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah diulangi babykyu?"

" . . . " Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kata dalam ucapannya

"Maafkan hyung ne, ini semua karena bidadari itu"

"Bidadari ?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung Siwon. Bidadari apa?

" " Siwon mengangguk semangat. Dan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun bingung, bidadari apa sih?

"Setiap malam hyung selalu mengirim bidadari yang berbeda untuk menjagamu tidur, tapi akhirnya tetap sama"

"Maksud hyung apa sih?" Kyuhyun menjadi semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Ne, setiap hyung mengirimkan bidadari untuk menjaga tidurmu. Maka tak berapa lama kemudian mereka kembali dan menatapku remeh. Mereka berkata 'kenapa kau menyuruh bidadari untuk menjaga bidadari?'"

"…"Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merona mendengar penuturan Siwon. Tuh kan, ujung-ujung nya pasti menggombal.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk."

"Aku tidur disini yah!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon malas, ini tempat tidur single bed. Tidak lihat badannya yang besar kekar itu.

"Sadar badan hyung, tidak mungkin muat. Wonie hyung"

"Muat. Percaya lah" secepat kilat Siwon langsung masuk kedalam selimut Kyuhyun. Tangan besarnya membalik tubuh keduanya hingga kini ia berada dibawah dengan Kyuhyun menindihnya. Hh mata Kyuhyun mulai memberat, tidak ada gunanya memberontak. Toh tubuh Siwon lebih nyaman dibandingkan bed mahal sekalipun. Lagipula Kyuhyun merindukan pelukan hangat Siwon.

"Jaljja bidadariku!" Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan menyusulnya dalam mimpi.

END

Notes: Lagi-lagi saya publish ulang dari wp pribadi saya. Abis pengen tau sih, pendapat para reader di ffn tentang ff ini. Thanks buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di Drawing Apple. Leave comment please guys^^see you next time^^*bow


End file.
